Biological Testing Facility - Dimethandrolone Undecanoate (DMAU) contraceptive and further APis Manufacture, Formulation, Stability and Testing Biological Testing Facility is designed to permit rapid evaluation of new compositions of matter, drug formulations, delivery systems, and devices for anti-fertility or contraceptive and endocrine activity.